That's My Boy!
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have hated each other since middle school. What would happen if a new boy came and they found out that he was their son.
1. Chapter 1

******Yola mina! I have a new story for you and there is a new character! I hope you like him.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I DO own Daisuke(and he is mine! No touchy)**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

/_FLASHBACK/_

**Chapter 1**

" Well if it isn't forehead." Karin mocked.

"What is it now Karin?" Sakura sighed.

"I know you and Sasuke are friends but stop talking to him."

"Why should I ?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Because I don't want _my _boyfriend to hangout with some loser who likes him and is willing to do anything to get him."

With crossed arms, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean that you can control who he hangs out with. So I'll do as I please."

Angry that Sakura didn't listen to her, Karin tackled and slapped her. Sakura fought back and punched Karin repeatedly. As she was about to land the final blow, someone stopped her.

"Sakura, what are you doing to her?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I'm so glad that you stopped her!" Karin cried in his shirt.

"You're such a faker! You attacked me!" Sakura yelled.

"There she goes yelling at me again!"

"Karin stay here. Sakura we need to talk, now." He walked and Sakura followed.

"Why are you defending her? You know she's lying." Sakura stated.

" Sakura this has got to stop. I'm tired of you fighting with Karin."

"Tell her that not me. She's alwa-"

"Shut it Sakura. That's my girlfriend and whether you like it or not, she's a part of my life now. So deal." Sasuke said.

Sakura clenched her fist. "You know, I thought you would believe me but it looks like you are willing to believe everything she says. I've known you since we were babies. But this person standing in front of me is not the Sasuke Uchiha I know." Sakura walked down the hallway.

* * *

It's been four year since I told Sasuke that. We've hated each other since, but unfortunately his friends are my friends and vise versa, so I have to sit at the same table and endure the torture of hearing Karin's voice. Nobody at our table likes her, they only put up with her for Sasuke's sake. Their conversations always go like this.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Whatcha eating?"

"Food."

"Why do you always get smart with me?" She would whine.

"I'm sorry Babe, but you keep asking me obvious questions when you can see what I'm eating." Sasuke says calmly.

Slut face apologizes and eats Sasuke's face off., I tell them to get a room. Sasuke smirks "You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend."

Now that you know the reason why I hate Sasuke, I can go on with the story. I

This morning I walked into class, only to see a bunch of girls surrounding my desk. I saw raven hair and immediately knew it was Sasuke, doing something. I pushed my way through and slammed my books on the desk

"You girls have five seconds to leave." I turned and said to him, "You! Who are you?"

"I'm new here. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He said innocently.

I sat in my chair and smiled. "It's okay. I thought you were somebody else. Welcome to Kohana high. I'm Sakura Haruno."

He smiled sweetly. "Thanks for saving me from those fangirls. I'm Daisuke Uchino."

"No prob. If you want, I can show you around?" I said quietly fiddling with my pen.

"I'd like that Sakura-san."

I don't know what came over me when I hugged Daisuke. "You're so kaiwii! Please call me Sakura-chan!" I said happily.

I thought he would push me away and think I was a fangirl, but he didn't do anything like that, he hugged me back. We pulled away as the teacher walked though the door and started class. I looked at Daisuke and noticed that he had emerald eyes just like me and looks a lot like Sasuke, the only difference is that Daisuke is a lot kinder and his hair is down instead of spikes up.

* * *

I was walking to my next class. When I saw Sakura talking to the new guy I've heard so much about_. 'How dare he talk to my Sakura. Whoa where the hell did that come from? She doesn't even like me plus I'm with Karin.'_ I thought to myself. I watched as Sakura laughed at something he said. I followed them into the lab and sat down in my usual seat, by the window. I heard the tapping of Orochimaru-sensei writing on the board..

"Classs thiss iss Daissuke will be with uss for the resst of the school year." He told the class in a hiss.

I looked forward examining him.

He had raven hair in the same shade as mine and green eyes that reminded me of Sakura. I also noticed that he looked a lot like me even more then Sai ever could. Apparently I wasn't the only one you saw this, as everyone in class looking from me to Daisuke, seeing the similarities.

Daisuke bowed. " My name is Daisuke Uchino and I hope we can all be good friends." He said with a smile.

"Sensei put Daisuke next to me!" One of the girls yelled.

"No me!" Another yelled as the rest of the shouted.

"Silence girls Daisuke will sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke-kun raise your hand."

I did as I was told. Daisuke sat in the empty seat next to me. He didn't even say anything, all he did was write in his notebook. Usually guys would show some kind of respect even if their new. _'I better put this guy in his place.'_

"Daisuke is it?"

He stopped writing. "Yeah."

"Didn't your father teach you any manners?"

Daisuke smirked. "He did but he said I don't have to use them."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

I glared at him. " Stay away from Sakura."

"She's not your property or anyone elses." He wasn't phased by my glare.

"Yes she is."

He rubbed his chin as if he were thinking. "You know you remind me of my old man."

"How do I remind you of your dad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In more ways then one. For one, I always beat him in an argument. Now if you don't mind I'll be writing the notes down."

I was angered by the fact that he beat me in an argument and was not intimidated by my glare. I watched as he wrote in his notebook with a firm grip. I couldn't believe he wasn't shaken up I noticed that there was a massive amount of gel in his hair. I wonder why he would put so much gel in the first place._ 'There is only one why to find out.'_

* * *

'_I can't believe this school is still the same.'_ I thought to myself as I walked to the Cafeteria.

"Daisuke-kun!" I heard someone shout.

I slowed down to let my mom catch up to me._ 'I can't believe that my mom is letting me call her Sakura, but then again she doesn't know that I'm her son.'_ My real name is Daisuke Uchiha and I'm sixteen years old. Everyone is always saying how I look like my father but I'm Kind and caring like my mother. I have my mother's green eyes and rave spiked hair like my father. Of course I can't have my hair like it usually is because it would bring more attention then I already have.

I walked into the café with my mother and she dragged me over to the table near the window. I already know all the name and faces as if they didn't age.

"Guys this is my new friend Daisuke-kun. Isn't he cute?" 'Sakura-chan' introduced while hugging me.

I blushed and mumbled a nice to meet you. I sat down next to mom. Everyone was friendly except for Sasuke and Karin. It was disgusting to see her hanging all over my old man but, I showed no sign that it was affecting me. I was drinking my coke and listening to mom and dad arguing.

"You know," Naruto wondered. "I wondered what your children would look like if you and Sakura had any?"

I choked on my coke

"Are you ok Daisuke?" Aunty Hinata asked.

"Wrong hole." I replied.

"There's no way in hell I'd do _that_ with him/her!" They said together.

"Now that you mentioned it, Daisuke looks like the both of you, a lot like the both of you." Neji implied.

'_Why did Uncle Naruto have to bring that up?'_

* * *

**_I hope you like the story and that the different point of views don't confuse you. So review! and then I'll update._**

**_Ja ne ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yola this is KiKi-chan. Sorry i took so long to post chappy 2.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 2**

"No, he doesn't! Daisuke is way cuter then chickenass and he has green eyes, manners, kind hearted and his hair is down." Sakura pointed out.

"That's because he puts gel in his hair." Sasuke stated.

I was about to deny it when somebody spilled water on my head.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Karin said sarcastically grabbing a couple of napkins to dry my hair.

I moved away slowly. "It's okay. I'll go dry off."

* * *

I shot out of my seat and followed Daisuke.. I didn't want him to know that I was following him. I thought it was just my imagination that Daisuke looked like both me and Sasuke but when Neji pointed it out, I knew he was our son. I kept a good distance as I followed him down the hallway. He pulled out a towel from his locker and dried his hair. After he was finished he looked around to see if anybody was ther and removed the towel from his head, revealing his spiky hairdo.

I marched up to him "I knew it!"

"You know what?" He asked with a raised brow.

"That somehow you're Sasuke and my son."

"Sakura-san we're the same age."

"So how do you explain the resemblances?"

"Sai looks like Sasuke too, you know."

"Not as much as you do." I shot back, "and not only do you look like him, you act like him sometimes."

"Hn. You have no proof I do."

"Did you just hn?"

"No." Daisuke answer quickly.

"Yes you did."

"Nope not me."

'I'm getting tired of this game.' I thought angrily.

"Daisuke Uchiha! You have five seconds to explain yourself." I commanded.

"I'll tell you after school. We have company."

I watched as Sakura shot out of her seat to follow Daisuke. Everyone watched as she left including Sasuke. 'Even after I broke up their friendship, he still looks at her

like that. Why is it always the same.'

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to the bathroom okay!"

"Hn. Whatever." He said with no emotion.

I walked into the restroom and found my make-up. 'That Sakura is getting more attention than me. Sasuke is always looking at her and everyone else thinks she is prefect.

"Hn. You have no poof I do." 'That sounded like Daisuke..'

"Did you just Hn?" 'and Sakura'

Hide around the corner to hear they were talking about.

"No."

"Yes you did."

"Nope not me."

"Daisuke Uchiha! You have five seconds to explain yourself."

'Daisuke Uchiha? What's going on here? Is that why Sasuke wanted me to wet him with water?'

"I'll tell you after school. We have company."

* * *

I watched as Sakura shot out of her seat to follow Daisuke. Everyone watched as she left including Sasuke. 'Even after I broke up their friendship, he still looks at her

like that. Why is it always the same.'

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to the bathroom okay!"

"Hn. Whatever." He said with no emotion.

I walked into the restroom and found my make-up. 'That Sakura is getting more attention than me. Sasuke is always looking at her and everyone else thinks she is prefect.

"Hn. You have no poof I do." 'That sounded like Daisuke..'

"Did you just Hn?" 'and Sakura'

Hide around the corner to hear they were talking about.

"No."

"Yes you did."

"Nope not me."

"Daisuke Uchiha! You have five seconds to explain yourself."

'Daisuke Uchiha? What's going on here? Is that why Sasuke wanted me to wet him with water?'

"I'll tell you after school. We have company."

* * *

I watched as Sakura shot out of her seat to follow Daisuke. Everyone watched as she left including Sasuke. 'Even after I broke up their friendship, he still looks at her

like that. Why is it always the same.'

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to the bathroom okay!"

"Hn. Whatever." He said with no emotion.

I walked into the restroom and found my make-up. 'That Sakura is getting more attention than me. Sasuke is always looking at her and everyone else thinks she is prefect.

"Hn. You have no poof I do." 'That sounded like Daisuke..'

"Did you just Hn?" 'and Sakura'

Hide around the corner to hear they were talking about.

"No."

"Yes you did."

"Nope not me."

"Daisuke Uchiha! You have five seconds to explain yourself."

'Daisuke Uchiha? What's going on here? Is that why Sasuke wanted me to wet him with water?'

"I'll tell you after school. We have company."

I ran away, back the lunchroom.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked placing his arm around me.

"I was fixing on make-up." I said snuggling into Sasuke, ignore everything else.

"More like peeing for the world." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

I watch as Karin poured water all over Daisuke's head. I saw his hair unrolling one by one. Karin did as I told her and tried to get the gel out of his hair.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Karin said sarcasticly, grabbing a couple of napkins to clean his hair.

Daisuke eyes widen as he backed away from Karin's hand. "It's okay. I'll go dry off."

Right after Daisuke left, Sakura followed. I glared at the sat he sat in wondering why Sakura left and why did Daisuke look like he was hiding something.'What if Hyuuga is right? He does look like me ans Sakura but mosly me. What am I talking about the impossible.'

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to the bathroom okay?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Why are you even dating her?" TenTen question.

"Cause I love her" I said automatically

"Even I know that's a lie"

"Look you guys, I'm the one dating her so I know how I feel about be."

"I'm glad you're dating her and not me."Shikumaru said in his sleep.

"She's a bitch." Ino exclaimed.

"And so what if she is? I'm still dating her." I replied angrily.

"Wow love really is blind." Neji sighed.

Before I could even defend Karin, the cafeteria door reopened revealing the said of the conversation, whom took her place sitting next to me

"What took you so long?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I was fixing on make-up." Snuggling into me

"More like peeing for the world." Naruto mumbled.

Daisuke had his arm around a shocked Sakura. I wanted to grab Sakura away from him and shoot Daisuke.

* * *

"Sorry we took so long Sakura-san was helping me pick out a new shirt." Daisuke lied.

"How many shirts do you have?" TenTen questioned.

"Enough to last me the day if fangirls try to rip my shirt off."

I sighed at the thought of Daisuke with no shirt on.'I'm sure he has a fine body. What is wrong with me?! That's my son I'm fantasying about. I feel like a child molester.' For some reason my head hurts luckily I'm resting on something soft. I looked up to see that I was leaning on Daisuke. I raised my head off of Daisuke quickly and ended up getting a headache from moving so fast.

"You can rest your head on as long as you don't bang your head on the table."

I put my head back on his shoulder. "Only because my head hurts and your shirt smells like Downy."

I felt everyone eyes on us but paid it no mind seeing a laying on Daisuke was so comfortable.

Before I knew it, the school day was over and it was time to go home. I sat down at the bus stop and waited for it to come.

* * *

I pulled up right in front of Mom and took my helmet off and offered at to her. "Need a ride?"

"I allowed you to have a motorcycle?" She questioned as she got on.

"Yep and a car." I kept the part about me having to wear a helmet on at all times when riding to myself.

"So are we gonna talk at my house or yours?"

"Mine. I don't wanna have to explain any of this to Grandma or Grandpa."

I cut the engine after I parked my bike. As soon as I got inside my apartment, I walked straight to my bedroom. Mom looked around my room and sat on my bed. She picked up a picture of us as a family.

"Wow I look old." She commented.

"No you don't, Dad looks old."

"But we look happy." Mom put the picture back on the table, "Why are you here Daisuke?"

"Because someone changed the future."

"Who would do that?"

"Karin, she must have change the past somehow to make you and dad hate each other."

"How did you figure that out?"

"For some reason you and dad have been getting into a lot of arguments and everyone's slowly forgetting me." And then I said quietly, "Hana."

* * *

Since lunch, I've been on edge about everything. I tried to calm down and each time I did someone would mention Sakura and Daisuke.'Don't they have something better to do with their lives then gossip? It doesn't matter because in the next four minutes school will be over and I'll be home.'

_Ring!_

I grabbed my books and walked out of class. Someone covered my eyes.

"Guys who?" My only distraction Asked sweetly.

"If I guess right do I get a kiss?" I replied.

"You were getting that anyway."

I turned around and kissed her. "Hi Karin."

"You guessed right! Are you ready to go?"

"Aa."

We got into my Mecades and drove off. I was waiting for the green light when I saw Sakura sitting at the bus stop. I had this urge to go over there and give her a ride. Ared and black motorcycle pulled up in front of her and the guy took his helmet off and offered it to her. It was Daisuke. Sakura got on the bike and drove off down the street.

"Sasuke are you okay? The light is green." Karin said touching my upper thigh.

I slammed my foot on the gas. " I'm fine, just fine."

* * *

**Daisuke is totally different from Sasuke don't you think? But don't worry he's like his dad in more ways then you think. Do you want me to tell you? Well…leave a review!**

**Ja ne ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yola this is KiKi-chan. Sorry i took so long to post chappy 2.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

**Chapter 3**

"Mo I mean Sakura-chan are you ok?" Daisuke asked me.

"Yea, I'm okay just a shocked that it wasn't a dream." I said in code.

"You're actually handling this better then I thought." My son commented with a proud smile.

I looked cross the classroom at where Karin, the home wreaker sat. I wondered how she could have changed the future. As long as I can remember Sasuke and I have been on good term and still kinda are. I look at Daisuke and thought sadly, '_The dream I had years ago has happened and is slowly disappearing before my ey_es.'

I must have had a sad look on my face because Daisuke held my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about me. I know how to fix this problem."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well since dad is jealous of me, we should-"

"Daisuke and Sakura! Will you to stop making wedding vows long enough to pay attention in my class." Auko-sensei said.

"Sorry Sensei." Daisuke apologize.

"And I was saying.." Anku-sensei continued.

"You can tell me later."

'_I hate this class! Why isn't Sasuke-kun at school yet?!'_ I thought twirling my hair.

I heard some of the boys sighing. I smirked to myself, knowing that it was me they were sighing at. _'To bad I'm with Sasuke.'_ Suddenly the sighs changed to angry grunts. I turned around to see why the sighs changed. To relies that the boys were looking at Sakura and Daisuke. Daisuke kissed Sakura. I saw her blush and smile back at the smiling boy.

I snapped my pencil in half. _'That whore! First she puts a spell on Sasuke and now she's dating Daisuke. Who has just got here yesterday!'_

"Daisuke and Sakura! Will you to stop making wedding vows long enough to pay attention in my class." Auko-sensei said.

While Daisuke and what's her face were apologizing to sensei, I saw the door close quietly.

* * *

I looked at my watch. It was five minutes past eight. _'Stupid brother. Hiding my keys and making me late.'_ I cursed him in my head. I slinged my bag over my shoulder and walked to my fist class for the day.

As I slowly opened the door to Anko-sensei's class. I was thinking of a way to sneak into my seat next to Karin. I stopped my movement when I saw Anko turn in the direction of Sauke and Daisuke. Daisuke kissed Sakura on the cheek lovingly. Sakura started to blush at something that he just said and then smiled.

"Daisuke and Sakura! Will you to stop making wedding vows long enough to pay attention in my class." Auko-sensei said.

"Sorry Sensei." Daisuke said with a smile on his face.

I closed the door wishing I could wipe threat smile off of his face. I couldn't believe he kissed Sakura. I replayed what happened in my head. I leaned against one of the lockers deciding to wait for Karin.

What I just saw was bothering me to no end. _'Could they be dating?'_ There was something deeply wrong with that thought. _'I guess it's because he looks like me. Why is theat? Could he be…'_

_RING!_

I shook my head trying to erase these thoughts. Karin rushed over to me and place herself in front of me.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you at the parking lot." She pouted.

"Sorry. My brother borrowed my car yesterday and miss placed my keys…or so he says." I mumbled the last past.

"Daisuke-kun , hurry up or you'll be late for your next class." An angelic voice said.

I shifted my eyes on Sakura and watched as she pulled the said boy.

"Just let me finish writing this down?" my look alike said not moving an inch.

"You can just borrow my notes." She re plied.

"Sasuke-kun did even hear what I just said?" Karin questioned.

I took my eyes off of Sakura and nodded "Hn."

* * *

I could feel every boy in the room glaring daggers at me through out all of my classes but there was one person who was leaking with an intense need for my blood on his hands. I turned and asked innocently, "Is there something wrong Uchiha-san?"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You sure?"

"Hn." He said again.

I shrugged. "Okay." And continued the work sensei put on the board.

"How do you know what that means?!" Naruto asked, shocked that I knew.

'_Cause I use it too. It's a family trait.'_ I wanted to say. " I just guessed."

"I wonder… Teme what do you want to tell me right now?"

"Hn"

"What did he say?"

"That dobe."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because" I yanked the paper dad was writing on "It says 'That dobe'"

"Teme…why would you write that down?"

"Because I didn't feel like saying something you already know." Dad stated.

I shook my head as the two of them began to fight. Dad has been stealing glances at mom when he thought nobody was looking. _'And I wasn't the only one to notice.'_ I thought to myself as I remembered Karin looking back and forth between mom and dad.

_Ring!_

The bell rang to signal that it was fifth period I get to hid for crazed fangirls. Study Hall. I took a seat by the window and began to read one of my favorite manga, 'Naruto'. _'Who would have thought that Uncle Naruto would write about himself as a ninja and make billions off of it.'_

There was a figure blocking the sunlight which caused me to stop reading. Already confuse as to why someone would stand there while I was obviously using the light I said, "Could you move out of the way? You're blocking the light."

The figure drew in closer. I slammed my book shut and turned around. "Your name is not Claire and you're not see though." I said.

Only there was no one behind me and I was talking to the now closed curtains that I met open ten minutes ago. Clearly my mind was playing tricks on me.

"That was weird, I could have sworn someone was there." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**That is weird don't you think? First Sakura finds out that Dasuke is her and Sasuke's son. Then Sasuke is jealous of Dasuke (his son) and now Dasuke thinks he is going crazy or is he? Well you'll find out next time.**

** Until then read and review!**

**Ja ne ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yola mina! I Know it been a very, very long time since i updated this story and the reason for that is because I had a problem working out the space time continuum thing. So don't think that I stopped writting because I didn't care about the story or anything like that. It was because I didn't know what to do but I'm working on it.**

**This chapter is for all reader who kept checking to see if I updated, I got your messages!**

**Chapter 4**

The lunch room was noisy as always. I was sitting next to one of the hottest guys also known as my boyfriend as usual. The only thing that made today look different, was that Sakura has a boyfriend, who looked like Sasuke.

The spiky blond headed idiot and the other loud mouth blonde were arguing over something I really didn't care about. I was bored and there was nothing for me to do. '_Sasuke-kun isn't paying attention to me!'_ I looked around the table to see who I could torture.

The only target of interest, was the new 'couple', the pink headed bitch and Daisuke, who were having a heated conversation.

Deciding to interfere, I asked, " So are you two like dating now?"

All of the conversations were put on pause, everyone close enough to hear had their ears cocked up. Even Sasuke stopped moving. Something has finally caught his interest and it wasn't me.

"Sakura turned to face me with a blush on her face. "Well I guess we are."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke shift in his seat and I hated that she got that reaction from him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sakura. I was talking to Daisuke."

Sasuke froze completely, as if he turned into a statue.

Daisuke's eyes were on Sasuke when he answered me, "Well Karin, what does your eyes tell you?" with that being said, Daisuke pulled Sakura into a hug, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and give her a kiss on the cheek.

I could feel Sasuke shaking next to me. Before I could ask what was wrong with him, he rose to his feet.

"I just remembered, I have to go see Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said marching out of the cafeteria. Then I saw Daisuke get up.

"I gottra go."

"Go or go go?" That stupid blond headed idiot asked.

Daisuke looked at Naruto weirdly before answering, "Uh… Go go?"

"Cool, cool." Naruto said relaxing into his seat.

_'Uhh… I hate boy talk,'_ as Daisuke exited the cafeteria, I gave Sakura one of my disgusted looks, _'but I hate her more.'_

* * *

Naruto being the ass that he is asked if he had to go or go go. Daisuke said that he had to go go and dashed out of the cafeteria. Obiviously everyone assumed that Naruto was being a baka again but I knew what he was really was saying,_ 'Do you need back up or are you going alone?'. _ Which Daisuke replied, _'I got this covered.'_ before exiting. Leaving me to sit and watch a dumb blonde trapped in a red heads body.

I didn't mean to be observant but Karin has really dark coloured eyes, I mean at first glance they look normal but if you really look at them you would swear that it isn't brown. There was a look of old age in she eyes._ 'I wonder why I haven't seen it before?'_

I guess I made it obvious that I was staring at her and she caught me with her eyes. She glared at me darkly, her eys threatening to or try to bring suffering and pain. Then as if she was caught off guard, she got up and stormed out of the lunchroom. I dontr know why but there was definitely something off about her besides her eyes…

The day continued as normal, if anything was normal anymore. I guess Karin went home because I never saw her after what happened at lunch, then again she kind of spared my eyesight from going bad, with her glaring at me and what not. I didn't see much of Daisuke either but I he was still in school. As for Sasuke, who I had eighth period with, he seemed as if he wanted to have npthing to do with me.

It was a long walk home or at least it felt like it and strangely my ipod was struck on 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars. It's a great song so I didn't mind.

* * *

I was angrily walking down the hallway to my only relaxing place, the gym. My hands were on the doors of the gym when a hand weighed heavily on my shoulder. At this point I knew that it had to be Naruto, who was going to ry and convince me to go back with him to the cafeteria.

"We need to talk." Said a different voice from whose I imagined.

'Where is that baka?' I thought not looking around in fear that **_he _**would be there in Naruto stead and true to what I thought, he was the one who stopped me, Daisuke Uchino. I looked at Daisuke, no I gave him the famous ' Uchiha' glare.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Didn't you hear me, we need to talk," he answered, completely unfazed.

I nudged my head in the direction of the gym and proceeded to walk towards it with Daisuke not too far behind. Several plans of assult came to my mind as I walked towards the gym with Daisuke a heard of me. For this, I was greatful that he decided to speed ahead of me, he only gave me more opportunities to attack him for what he did.

'Wait… what did he do?' I thought for a moment.

There was no reason for me to hate him for dating Sakura, but for some reason I did. I hated him for it.

There was no doubt in my mind that this was how a bull felt in the arean when the rodeo dangled the red piece of cloth in his face because at this point in time, I really wanted to charge at Daisuke, and have him laying on the floor emotionlessly or bleeding red.

The gym was empty which was what I expected it to be as it was still lunch time and there were no P.E. classes during lunch. I would have grabbed a ball from the equipment closet and shoot some hoops as I tried to figure out why I cared about who Sakura dated. But that could never happen as long as **_he_** was here with me.

Feet tapped against the polished wooden floor, moving away from me and closer toward a door I knew too well. I watched as Daisuke opened the equipment closet door and grabbed a basket ball from off the rack of other balls and threw it at me.

"Lets play a quick game while we talk, shall we?"

* * *

Walking down the hallway towards the gym with dad behind me, made me feel like a little kid who got into some kind of trouble. I could feel his cold eyes on the back of my head and I knew that to him, I was no longer a child that did something wrong that could be fixed, but a young man, who touched something that he shouldn't have.

'Maybe what I did back there was a little over the top.'

But I knew it wasn't. Mom was, well… my mom and it was normal to give her a kiss on the cheek or forehead or even to give her a hug but of course dad of this time frame didn't know that.

"He doesn't even know I'm his son." I grumbled with a sigh but of course dad was too busy being mad at me to notice or even hear what I just said.

The gym was empty but that was to be expected, who would want to spend hazardous place? There was one person who did, my dad.

He often told me stories about how the gym use to be before they expanded it into what it is today in my time. Actually see the gym as it use to before I was born was just as Dad told me, no it was exactly what he told me. The wood floor board glazed with a coat of clear vanish the glistened when rays from the semi closed red curtains hit it. The old banner with our school team's name, that's now on display in the school's trophy case, was hanging on top of the score board were it use to belong, looking as it it were relatively new and my an old rusted piece of art work. The old gym was totally different from the way I imagined it to be but dad, he remembered all of it.

Inspecting the gym only took me a few second. If I had taken any longer, I knew dad would leave thinking that I just wanted to waste his time and amount of oxygen that we were sharing. I was here to talk and dad was here to vent and the only way dad of this timeframe knew how to vent was through shooting some hoops.

"Let's play a quick game while we talk, shall we?" I asked after I threw him the basketball I retrived from the equipment closet.

"Hn, your funeral."

And boy did Dad have a lot to vent about.

I was out of breath, huffing and puffing after then minutes.

_'Dad wasn't lying when he said that he could have beaten me in a game if he was twenty years younger.'_

_Swish!_

Another successful shot made and it wasn't by me, but by myt old man. I could feel his eyes laughing at me even though there was only a smirk placed on his lips. I didn't even get a chance to talk with him as I was too busy being on the defense. It wasn't until after the bell rang that we actually did some talking with our mouths and not through a game of basketball.

_Ring!_

"Wait!" I shouted at the retreating figure, "We still have to talk."

He stopped walking, not even turning to face me and said, "What is there to talk about?" before walking out of the gym.

* * *

**So i hope you guys like it, I tried my best to write like I did before but I don't think I can more. Read and review and if you have any ideas for how i could work out the space time continuum thing that would be greatly appreciated. until next time.**

**Ja ne mina! ^_^**


End file.
